Hakuouki High
by Crimson.Amethyst
Summary: This story focuses not only on love but also friendship and families. :) The characters have their own story or challenges. The OCs are the females and the guys were based on the anime Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan by yone kazuki. rate and review pls.. Hope you like this. :)


HAKUOUKI HIGH.

**Writer's note: **this fanfic is made with different writers, not only me, but we're 6 writers writing the story/sequel. this at first was just for fun, but in the end we decided to go for it. every writer has their own character. so before you read. i would like to tell you that this story will have many OCs than you expect, we're sorry for that. the story was about 14 teenagers, 7 guys and 7 girls. this story was likely similar to a high school musical or pitch perfect for it happened in school. Every chapter is the characters story too.

PROLOGUE – SCHOOL DAYS

"it's the second day of classes and we already have homeworks"?! Xarmie complained as

they walk through the crowded hallway. rolling her deep brown eyes as she complained.

"we'll get through this eventually. don't worry." her friend said while patting her shoulders. She was fair-skinned and her emerald eyes gave her a cheerful look. She was an inch taller than Xarmie, her hair was red as rubies, layered and falls freely on her shoulders. Kleira cheers her up. They were friends since they were in junior high. Now it's been three days since they started their 2nd school year as seniors in Hakuouki high. And because they are ranked as a Cream of the Crop section, their professors expect highly of them.

"high school has never been easy". Kleira added.

"but we still enjoy it". Xarmie grinned

"it's just that... we already have homework for three subjects too early." Shaoru sighed. She was shorter and Fairer than Kleira. And like xarmie, she looks a bit childish. Her hair was as blue as the ocean, and her eyes were pink like candied cherries. Despite her frown, she still looks surprisingly cute. they stopped for awhile to wait for the others who were also busy chatting. they took a peek through the wide window beside them. from up there the distant noise from the students below could be heard. From that window was a sublime view of the whole school surrounded by blooming Sakura trees that which makes the school look like a huge garden of pink blossoms in spring.

"anyway, i missed this school though". xarmie said. leaning over the window.

"yeah, this place feels more like home to me". kleira added.

"i just didn't like the load of homeworks.." shaoru pouts.

"but... sadly, we'll eventually leave this place in about a year." kleira said. There was a

hint of piercing sadness on her tone as the other two looked at her.

"yeah... you're right." the two agreed and turned to the campus. for a while, was silence. Listening to the noise made from the crowded hallway and watching students on the campus.

"Why the long faces, girls?!" a cheerful soft voice suddenly broke the silence. A tall guy approached where the girls are sitting wearing a mischievous grin on his face. He's a tad too tall for a guy of his age. He has a noticeably gentle brown eyes that highlights his face. His thin brows makes his eyes stand out that his handsome looks attracts many girls. He joined them leaning on the window beside Kleira and others.

"C'mon! Cheer up! Frowns doesn't suit such beautiful girls.". Sanosuke cheerfully said

"You know why. so don't bother ask!" Shaoru turned to him frowning and making faces.

"aww. yeah, i know what you mean. the professors were really serious this time." sano said.

"the coach told us that we'll be meeting after classes. hmmm..." Sano brushed his fingers across his hair that made a handsome impression.

"so... maybe you can help me with homework?" he asks.

"and what do you mean by that!?" Kleira asked Sano with a piercing glare, she knows what Sano is up to.

"Alright. Alright. I really think this meeting will overrun my time for homework so maybe- " but before Sano could finish his sentence, a yell from behind came storming.

"You're gonna copy from us.. again!" Startled, they all turned and saw Amaya. Her auburn eyes widened at Sano's, hands on her waist. She looks taller than the other girls. Her long dark brown

hair tied to a ponytail. Dispite her bangs covering most of her eyes, that did not hinder her sight. She gave Sano a glaring stare.

"Last year you said that you will stop copying assignments and you will be more serious about your studies." amaya reminded.

"when and where did i say that?" Sano defended. He was about to make an excuse but Amaya interrupts him.

"At the dorm Tambayan. It was a Saturday before the finals and we're busy doing homeworks. That was the time you guys said that it's the last time you will copy assignments from us!" amaya points at the dumbfounded Sano.

"Wha..!? But Shinpachi promised that to all of you! Not me!" Sano waves his hands in disagreement.

"Yeah i remember that, We were all there and you said it was an-_oath _"Xarmie said gesturing parentheses on the word oath and leered at Sano.

"hahaha.. i wish i recorded that!" Kleira teased.

"Oh come on! Sano has a point. Besides, we have made a promise to help each other, right?" A deep toned voice came thundering towards them. A guy not taller than Sanosuke came closer with a mischievous grin on his face and cheerful blue Sapphire eyes. His brown hair is spiked-up and he's always wearing a green bandanna even within the school grounds. That is why most professors scold him to remove it whenever they see him. He then hung his arm around Sano's shoulders wearing his usual grin.

"You shouldn't have said that, Shinpachi"! Sano murmured, giving him a serious glance.

"But I.. I mean.. _We_ really promised that, _We_ really mean it guys". Shinpachi waves his hands.

"Then you should do it Y_ourselves_ this time"! Amaya said seriously.

"yeah and this time we will copy from you". Xamie teases.

"you're 2nd year seniors now and you must be more serious in studies this time". a serious and

deep toned voice from behind surprised them. a familiar serious face stares at them when they

turn to him. they didnt noticed that toshi was already there. His arms cross over his chest. His jet black

hair was shorter at the back, bangs divided from his widow's peak seeing his serious purple eyes.

He seems too old for a 2nd year senior.

"ah i was only joking about the copying thingy toshi". xarmie smiles widened then grabs his arm.

"dont worry xarmie he's only talking to them". kleira said.

"that's true toshi, we're gonna be serious this time! but we also need help". shinpachi said.

they just stare at each other for awhile.

"uhh.. i think copying homeworks wasnt that bad at all... if.. there is a reasonable excuse".

keira finally said. "yeah. yeah kei was right. and we do have an excuse, right?" shinpachi said

looking at his friends one by one. "what was the time of you meeting then"? shaoru asks.

"after classes.." harada said. "what time in after class? be specific". xarmie asks

"hey when we said after the classes, you already know what it means, we go straight ahead to the

meeting. that's why we couldnt do some of the homeworks". shinpachi exclaimed.

"meetings were supposedly take 1hr right? and ussually your meetings end up only on 4

o'clock". amaya complained. "yeah and you could just catch up for us when you're done" xarmie

added. "hey guys! wazz up?!" souji entered. Smiling as he came closer, his emerald eyes were

cheerful, he leans over to toshi clanging his arm around his shoulder which really annoys him.

"nothing, just giving these two an extra lesson for the day." kleira said wryly. "nyways why does saito

got absent today"? she asks. "he's having a headache just this morning so we told him to rest first".

toshizou answered. Shoving off souji. "he must be still tired from the journey way back here". xarmie

said. "you mean still have a jet log"? shaoru asks

"yeah. but he will catch up for the early lessons soon right"? kei said

"of course he will, he's a genius guy". toshi remarks.

"woah toshi, you really said that"? souji teases him, he never used to hear hijikata said a

commendation to his friends before. he always tease hijikata, which hijikata really doesnt like

and quite find annoying.

at last classes were over.. and they decided to head on to the library.

"hey guys we're going to the library, wanna come?" namari asks. Organizing her things in her bag. She

carefully finds some of her things that she must have forgotten. Gently slipping away some hair on her

face, her hair falls freely and layered like Kleira's.

"dont you also have a meeting with us namari"? harada asks. "nope, i ask coach, but he said it's

only for the boys division". she said cheerfully. "what?! its unfair!" souji complained.

"then what about the others?" she asks. "i think they will do their homeworks at the

dorm study room". harada said. "well see you later then guys". namari said and she quickly catch

up for the others.

several hours passed by, at the dorm study room.

the guys were busy doing their own homeworks, only the turning of pages from the notes and

clicking ballpens were the sound that could be heard. hijikata was sitting on sofa and was

serious answering the history subject. while a guy besides the window sitting held a book on his hands.

He laid there like lazy. His bloody red eyes were busy browsing the book. His brows were crossed. He

has fair skin that matches his blonde hair. He's Chikage Kazama.

Near the sofa was a table.

Sitting there was a short guy, look younger than everyone of them. He has shorter dark brown hair. His

eyes were purple as hijikata. who concentrates organizing his notes and assignments.

He was yamazaki suzumu. Though he looks like just an ordinary kid, yamazaki was genius not obvious

the way he seems.

below the sofa sitting freely on the floor was souji, shinpachi and harada.

suddenly shinpachi called to sano in a low toned voice carefully not to destruct the others. "hey

you have a complete notes in biology"? he asks, poking harada's arm.

"uhmm. i was supposed to ask you the same"? he said. souji notices them. "hey, me too didnt have

the same notes". he whispered to them.

"maybe we could ask toshi". he suggests. they look at hijikata who is sitting not far from them.

hijikata immediately felt the strange stare of his friends. "that kind of faces! again!" his

brows raised when he saw the three giving him a googly eye look. souji rushed behind him and

knelt which made hijikata surprised. "pls. we didnt have the complete notes in biology can you

PLEASE help us... PLLEEEAAASE". souji begged. "will you stop doing that okita! you're so

annoying!" hijikata said to souji annoyed. "hah! who says hijikata have completed his notes? he

copied some from yamazaki awhile ago". chikage finally said, he lowered the notebook he was

holding and give hijikata a sharp glare. "i didnt say i have all the notes! besides, im not the

only one who also copied from him. you were the first one to ask some of his notes!" hijikata

shrugs. "so all of us havent completed the notes, except for yamazaki". harada said.

"uh. actually me and hijikata exchanged notes, i didnt completed the notes in history, so i ask

toshi and borrowed his notebook awhile ago". yamazaki answered. "so we're fair, everyone

of us didnt actually completed the notes, that's why we need help toshi. pleeaase". souji

plead. "im gonna give the notes if you stop bugging me that way!" hijikata handed the

notebook to souji who quickly grabs it. "you're the man! hiji! thanks". souji's gonna

give him some bro hug but hijikata starts to shoved off him. He saw their friend saito coming in.

the dark violet haired guy stared atn them and saw

their business. "hey saitou how's your head? still in one peace?" shinpachi teased.

"im better now, i see you're doing something, do we already have an assignments?" saitou

asks. "yeah, i think this year level was difficult than last years'. profs gave us early

assignments". souji sighed. "yeah, hey sai come join us here, were still busy doing some

assignments!" shinpachi invited. "yeah and i grab some from hiji". souji said with excitement as

he held the notebook high. "i didnt told you to copy all of it! just some that you havent!"

hijikata reminded "actually the only thing i havent

copied completely from our lesson was the assignments". hijikata added. "woah. even yama, chikage

and toshi havent completed the notes, the genious trio, what a shame". shinpachi teased and souji

seconded. "you two! if you didnt stop teasing and playing around i will not let you copy some of

the notes"! he said seriously. "that's why i keep on telling you guys to be more serious this

time". he added. "heh! serious? i dont think even you hijikata toshizo had your studies

seriously". chikage said shutting his notebook. Chikage and toshizou always argue. For some reason

they're not close to each other. Even they were together in junior high. "look who's talking! you're

brave enough to say that and you've just copied from yamazaki"! hijikata stares at chikage. "at least im

not someone who pretends to be serious which is not at all". chikage's eyes fixed to hijikata.

the others were just stared at them. they could feel the negative aura between the two.

"uhmm.. guys i have an idea. why not ask the girls if they've completed the lessons/notes. they

were in the library now." souji suggests. trying to stop hijikata and chikage. "that's a good

idea souji, so... maybe you should be the one to go there". shinpachi said. "wha.. why me? i

said all of us!" souji complained. "you know me. im a 'shy' type". he added. "shy type! indeed

but you have the guts to bug hijikata and beg him for the notes" harada said staring at souji.

"hmmp! i dont have time for this! if you want to get some help from the girls, you guys go on! i

can handle this myself!" chikage laid sitted to the sofa. "you're as lazy as ever didnt you?!"

hijikata remarks. chikage turns to face hijikata. "at least i am not 'mr. know-it-all'! he said

giving hijikata a sharp glare. "guys calm down." yamazaki tries to stop them but the two still

insist going on a fight. until the others try to stop the argue between the two. saitou didnt

take what's happening. if he continue to watch them his headache will come back. "if you guys

decided to continue this. you wont really finish your homeworks!" saitou complained. "hey where

are you going?" harada asks saitou who's going to walk out. "i will go to the library, it's up to

you if you want to follow". he said. and shut the door close. there was a moment of silence and

the the guys just looked at each other..

saitou rushed to his room and get some notebooks. back at the stairs saitou met one of their friend.

"hey, how are you feeling now? hijikata said you had headache this morning." she greeted with a smile.

That made her face more look glowy, her eyes were almost hid by her bangs. Her straight hair falls

perfectly, dark brown that almost went into black.

"im much better now. thanks." he said to rhod. "have you been to the library?" he asks.

"yes. i just got back here to take some of my books that i forgot in my room. i will go back there later".

rhod answered. "how's the guys going down there? they said they will do the homeworks at the study

room." she added. "uh yes, they were there". saitou just simlpy said. "will you not join them?"

rhod asks. "uh... i've been there awhile ago.. it's just that.." saitou wants to say something.

"what? is there something wrong?" rhod asks. saitou doesnt used to ask some help to others

especially to a girl. usually souji, shinpachi and harada do this stuff. they're good at it..

"if only im not been absent today". he murmured. "what's the matter sai?" rhod asks again. he

realize that he was silent for a minute. "i want to ask a favor." saitou bowed his head, he was

blushing in embarassment. but rhod couldnt see coz of his sided bangs hide his face. "i need help

from you for the notes and assignments that i've missed today." saitou say shyly. rhod was

surprised, hearing it from saitou, he's not the kind of person to ask homeworks. he will do it by

himself. and usually he asks the guys rather than them. she giggled and saitou look at her, his

face was red in embarrassment. "sorry it was just, it's your first time to ask assignments from

us. but how come you didnt ask hijikata and the others?" she asks curiously. "i do. they too

havent completed the notes." he answered. "

rhod was surprised. She coudnt imagine either hijikata or yamazaki didnt completed the notes. Of

course maybe all of them didnt at all. The professors were given them assigned works too early.

"okay, i'll just go upstairs to get my books". She said then went upstairs while saitou waits for her..

after that they headed to the library. They saw the girls were still busy doing some of their homeworks.

Amaya noticed rhod coming together with saitou. "oh hi sai, how's your head now?" she asked. While

rhod sts beside her. "much better now". Saitou answered with a smile. He scanned his eyes towards

them, thinking what will say. He puts the notebooks he was holding on the table. There was a vacant

seat provided by kleira. "i want to ask a favor". He finally said with a shy. "it's okay saitou, bring it

on," namari said smiling. She's leaning over the table bored gesture. But her face was full of

glee. "it's okay, if you'd like to join, we glad to." namari added giving saitou a wide grin.

"i thought you will join with hijikata and others at the dorm?" a girl that sat in front of namari said. She

has a snobbish look, her eyes defined with grayness and her hair was darker blue as midnight. "will

they be here soon?" higure added turning back on to what she was doing.

"they havent enough completed notes either." rhod answered. Not answering higure's question.

Turning the page of her notes.

"so I came here to ask some of your notes." saitou said shyly. Then he sits looking them straight.

Waiting for some of their response. "but why they didnt let you join their study?" amaya asks curiously.

"i left them." saitou simply said. "why? Is there a problem?" xarmie asks, stopping herself from

writing. Saitou looks at her. "just a little misunderstanding" he answered. "a little misunderstanding?"

kleira raised her brows. "between you and them?" shaouru seconded. The girls were thinking of what

was happened then. "not me... I just left them because I cant take of what was I seeing," saito finally

said. "can you please tell us what happened?" higure demanded.

Saitou didnt want to tell them, it's just a guy argument and not that really serious. But "hijikata and

kazama argued... again.." saito said. He look down at his notes and begin to turn the first blank page.

_Again?_ Those two were really competing each other. "oh well, that's not new. Kazama always beating

up hijikata whenever he wants to." amaya said gesturing her hands back and forth.

A notebook slid in front of saitou. "there you go I finished doing the biology." higure said winking.

They cut out the topic and turn to continue their work. "here's mine. Im done the history already."

kleira smile giving her note to saitou.

"finally! Im done!" namari said cheerfully. The girls look at her seriously. They didnt thought namari could easily finished her assigned works. "wwaaaaaaah! Im not yet done! Im confused answering these

questions in chemistry!" shaoru said and puts her face on to the table. Higure patted her back and

offered her the notes. "im done in chemistry." she handed it to shaoru who was relieve. The girls

slightly chuckled at shaoru. She's really cute when she demanded something.

After a few minutes. The door opened and familiar faces were coming in.

the tallest among them quickly come to saitou and patted his shoulder. When saitou turns he saw harada

smiling at him and the others behind him smiles too. "what's with the change of plan? Thought you're

staying at the dorm." saitou said smiling, sign of forgiveness. "hey we cant just let you be the only one

to copy from them." harada chuckled. "hey amaya! Amaya!" shinpachi waves his hand. As if amaya

didnt notice her. "will you lower your voice shinpachi! Stop blabbing! Where in libray!" she demanded

shinpachi. Hijikata came to where kleira and xarmie seated, the two gave him a smile. "i know this is

not right and as I said earlier about the study... but we didnt have a choice.. can we start to study

together again guys?" he said then looking at everyone. The girls smiled. "it's okay, it's even better if

we study together." rhod said. "yeah and we could finish the work in time." xarmie added cheerfully.

"and I could need more some answers from you!" shinapchi proudly says. Amaya gave him a pinch on

his ears. The guys got their seats. Shinpachi quickly sits besides amaya. Amaya just gave him an

annoyed look. Rolling her eyes she said "will you stop googling your eye! It doesnt look good for you"

she said. With a sigh she hand the notes to shinpachi who was overjoyed. Such a child! She thought.

The others made an exchange notes. Kleira is finished so she started to read her novel and handed her

notes to her friends. xarmie were almost finish her work. While higure was busy at her phone. Namari

just stared at kazama who was reading too. She got nothing to do. While shaoru was excited knowing

she was almost finish doing the chemistry. The others was just quiet doing their homeworks..

just in time they finished all the homeworks before the sun sets. It's still early when they go back to

dorm. Doing their own pass time and getting themselves ready for the next day of school...

okay so that's it for now. I do hope you like this, pls write a review so i will know your ideas. Thank You very much..


End file.
